


All I Want for Ghostmas

by GhostFan77



Series: When the Feeling Strikes [9]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lingerie, Cunnilingus, Distracted Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Fucking, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, Holidays, Kissing, Lingerie, Magic Fingers, Neck Kissing, OH FUCK YES, Omega in Lingerie, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: Omega's beloved might have everything she wants for Ghostmas, but she does have one small request...Inspired by a Facebook fan group conversation surrounding lingerie worn by the gentleman behind the justanothertart account on Tumblr.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Original Female Character(s)
Series: When the Feeling Strikes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409425
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	All I Want for Ghostmas

It was the night of the annual Ghostmas soirèe, a celebration hosted by Sister Imperator and Papa Nihil in their private chambers. Attended by upper clergy members, band ghouls past and present, and their invited guests, it was an exclusive affair to honor those who had worked most diligently to further their cause, with all attendees dressed to the nines. Omega had been ready to leave for the past twenty minutes, but his beloved was still making her way around the room to say good-night to everybody. He leaned against the bar with a half-empty glass of champagne in hand, and thought about their gift exchange earlier that evening. He’d given her the cocktail dress she wore tonight, made by the abbey’s seamstress with fabric he had found on a trip into the neighboring city. It was purple, and it reminded him of his element, the Aether. He could’ve bought a dress for her, but he wanted his long-time companion to have one that was just as unique and beautiful as she was. He’d succeeded; she looked stunning.

The Quintessence Ghoul had also asked her to officially move in with him. Not that she didn’t already spend most of her time there; she was there more often than not, but he had grown to loathe the nights she returned to her own quarters in the wing that housed the Siblings of Sin. Their relationship had progressed at a snail’s pace over the years for a variety of reasons, and maybe one day they’d make things even more official with a commitment ceremony. He knew that Papa was itching for the opportunity to preside over such a momentous occasion for his best friend and favorite ghoul; the youngest Emeritus brother eagerly brought it up every so often. It was the first and only time he’d seen Omega in love, and he wanted nothing more than for his beloved Quintessence to be happy.

When he had thought all gifts had been exchanged, she had surprised him with one more. _“This one is for both of us, Omega,”_ she had sheepishly explained as he carefully removed the wrapping from the box. After removing the cover and pushing aside some carefully arranged tissue paper, he came across part of a lingerie set; specifically, a black nylon and lace garter belt set with matching panties and a pair of lace-topped stockings. _“Oh, min älskling,”_ he said admiringly as he thought about how hot she would look in this little number. _“I can’t wait to see this on you…”_

_“Actually, I was hoping to see it on you, my love,”_ she had told him in a near whisper as her cheeks took on a lovely shade of pink. Omega had huffed out a slightly incredulous laugh; she had never expressed any interest in seeing him in anything like this in their time together, nor had he expressed any desire to wear anything of the like. When asked to elaborate, she explained that Dew had recently shown her pictures he’d taken of Cardinal Copia in a similar outfit. The Fire Ghoul might’ve been in a relationship with Aether, but both ghouls were also involved with the Cardinal; he loved all of his ghouls, but was especially fond of his lead and rhythm guitarists. Copia had worn the get-up under his costumes during one of the rituals from the tour cycle that had just concluded, and had only told Dew about it as they waved to their adoring fans before their parting bow.

The idea had occurred to her right away, that her ghoul and his assets would look absolutely amazing in such an outfit, and she’d wasted no time in finding something online and ordering it for him. _“I got a matching set for myself,”_ she further elaborated. _“I was thinking we could wear them under our clothes to the party, and then afterwards…”_ Although he was skeptical, she was able to sell him on the notion. As they readied themselves for the soirèe, he had mirrored her actions as she slipped on the panties, then the stockings, and finally the garter belt. She had helped him clip the stockings since he’d struggled with it; even with his deft guitarist fingers, he’d been unable to manage.

She had gazed up at him with such wonderment from where she knelt before him on the floor, and although she had always made him feel attractive, desired, and appreciated, he was surprised at how sexy he suddenly felt. He didn’t enjoy how the thong-style panties felt between his cheeks, yet he found himself pleasantly surprised with how he looked. The built-in front panel of the garter belt provided a modicum of modesty from the skimpy lace thong that left his package otherwise on display, and his ass was perfectly framed by how it was cut in back.

_“Maybe we should just skip the party,”_ he had murmured to her as he helped her up from the floor before taking her in his arms, but both knew they needed to make an appearance as Papa had let it slip that Omega was receiving an award tonight for his exemplary servitude and devotion to the Emeritus Church of Satan.

The Quintessence Ghoul set his glass on the bar and watched as she finally made her way back over to him a few minutes later. “I’m sorry that took so long,” she said apologetically as she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. “No worries, min älskling,” he whispered to her as he took her face in his large ringed hands and leaned forward to softly kiss her lips. “Let’s get out of here.”

The couple had quickly thanked their hosts for the lovely evening, and then they had made their escape. Omega was grateful that his quarters—that _their_ quarters—weren’t far, and they found themselves in the privacy of their own room just a few minutes later. He’d helped her out of her dress, pressing soft, wet kisses on her neck, shoulders, and then back as her skin was exposed. Afterwards, she stood before him clad in her matching lingerie—her bra, panties, garter belt, and stockings—and her heels as she turned her attention on him. He aided her by removing his tuxedo jacket once she had unbuttoned it and then by removing his pre-tied bow tie while she focused on the buttons of his shirt.

“You looked so handsome tonight, Omega,” she purred at him, and the sound of her voice went to his already-hard cock. He’d spent the entire night in some stage of arousal, except for when she’d mercifully taken him into Imperator and Nihil’s guest bathroom and drained him. Although he was grateful for the reprieve, it only served to stoke the flames of his desire for her, knowing she wanted him so badly that she couldn’t wait for them to be alone together at the end of the night. “And you looked ravishing, min älskling,” he murmured as he fumbled with his cufflinks; the anticipation was killing his patience. She had moved on to the hook and zip closure of his pants, and they were around his ankles by the time he’d managed to remove his shirt. He kicked off his shoes, stepped out of his pants, set his cufflinks on the nightstand, and then sat on the edge of his bed.

The Quintessence Ghoul pulled his beloved closer to him and reached behind her to unclasp her strapless bra. He let the garment fall to the floor as cupped her breasts and buried his face in the valley between, lavishing them with attention. Her head lolled back and a small moan escaped her lips as his mouth latched on to one of her nipples. He licked and sucked, bringing it to a taut peak before moving on to its counterpart and doing the same. “Oh, Omega,” she sighed. “I love you so much…”

His mouth moved up her chest, her neck, her jawline, and finally to her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her and laid back, taking her with him. “I want to taste you,” he said in a near whisper, and she hurriedly got into position, sitting on his face so that she too would be able to taste him. Unable to wait until he was able to push her panties aside, he licked along the thin strip of fabric that covered her pussy. He wrapped his arms around her thighs; one hand settled on her ass while the other did what he previously couldn’t wait for. Omega ran his tongue between her lower lips from her entrance to her clit and back again, and he was spurred on by her moans of appreciation. She was so wet for him, as she always was, and she tasted divine; he had consumed many fine foods at the soirèe, but she was still the best thing he’d eaten not only that day, but _ever_. 

As the Quintessence Ghoul ravished her dripping cunt, she struggled to focus on pleasing him. He was so amazing with his mouth and knew exactly how to make her toes curl. She stroked his erection through the panties and garter belt, earning moans and whimpers from her ghoul. Deciding she wanted more access to his thick cock, she undid the clips from his stockings and pulled the front panel up and out of her way. She ran her lips over his covered bulge before grasping the waistband of the thong and pushing them down; he lifted his hips momentarily, and she moved them down around his thighs.

She wrapped one of her hands around his cock while the other cupped his balls, and she began to stroke his length while she swirled her tongue around his tip. She eagerly lapped at some pre-cum that had leaked from his slit before taking him in her mouth, moaning around his member as Omega continued his own ministrations. Her head bobbed up and down at a moderate pace, taking more and more of his length with each dip until her nose was nudging his scrotum.

As she continued to suck him off, the Quintessence Ghoul slipped two thick fingers inside of her, crooking them just right and hitting her g-spot. He fucked her with his digits, wasting no time in bringing his beloved to her first orgasm of the night. His cock slipped from her mouth as she was reduced to a moaning mess, and he felt a swell of pride at knowing her body so well. She trembled as her climax wracked her body, and her cunt pulsed and spasmed around his fingers. Once she had come down from her crest, she had but one request. “Please fuck me, Omega,” she begged as she unmounted his face, and he quickly returned to his feet.

He took his cock in hand and stroked his spit-slickened member as she got into position on her hands and knees, taking a moment to admire her ghoul. “You like what you see, min älskling?” he asked in a low growl, and the sound of his voice went straight to her core, igniting a new ache that desperately needed to be quenched. She didn’t need to respond as he already knew the answer. Omega guided his cock to her entrance, once again pushing her panties aside; his large hands moved to her hips, and he pulled her backwards, fully sheathing himself in the process. She cried out his name, unable and unwilling to contain herself as he began grinding himself into her as if he wasn’t already at maximum depth.

Omega pressed his chest against her back and wrapped his arms around her, taking her breasts in his hands. He returned to an upright position, bringing her with him as he continued to grind away. “I love you,” he mumbled as he kissed, licked, and nibbled her neck and shoulder from behind. He groped the flesh on her chest, tweaking her stiff nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. One of his hands moved upward, taking her chin and turning her head so he could kiss her. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and flicked his tongue teasingly against hers after her lips parted. She could taste herself on his breath, something she’d always found highly erotic, and she lost herself in her ghoul. Even after all these years, he could take her breath away, and she marveled at the fact that he had chosen her. Both had had other lovers, but they had fallen by the wayside as their relationship had progressed until it was just them. Neither needed anything beyond each other.

“You ready, min älskling?” he asked after breaking the kiss, and she eagerly nodded as he pushed her forward so that she was again on her hands and knees before him. He grabbed her hips, pulled almost entirely out, and then slammed his cock back inside; he chuckled softly at the noise that she uttered, something of a hybrid between a scream and a moan, before he did it again. Omega set a damning pace, slamming into her with such force that it was only his grip on her that kept her in place.

They fucked with reckless abandon, both still clad in their matching garter belt sets, panties, and stockings, although the Quintessence Ghoul’s front straps were undone and his thong was around his thighs. She turned her head, and the lovers locked eyes from over her shoulder, sharing a smoldering gaze that pushed both closer to their ends. “I love you,” she mouthed to him, and he replied in kind before uttering a stream of praises, telling her how good she was at taking his cock and what a good girl she was.

He could feel her walls spasming intermittently around his thick member, and both knew her crest was approaching. Omega reached around with one hand and rubbed her clit; within moments, his beloved came undone as her body was again wracked with another orgasm. Her hands and knees gave out from under her, and it was only her ghoul’s grasp on her that kept her from collapsing on the bed.

Her climax proved to be the catalyst for his own; a few final thrusts later, he came unleashed deep inside her cunt. He let go of her, allowing her to fall against the mattress with him following. The Quintessence Ghoul continued to thrust in and out of her, albeit at a much slower pace than before. He pressed soft kisses and whispered sweet nothings to her as their heart rates and breathing normalized.

Afterwards, they rid each other of the lingerie and cleaned up before crawling into bed. The lovers laid in bed together, listening to Christmas music on his phone; although she had been a devoted Satanist for many years, she still had a penchant for the holiday music she enjoyed in her previous life. He smiled softly as she hummed and sometimes quietly sang along. When Mariah Carey’s “All I Want for Christmas Is You” came on, he chuckled when she made a slight alteration to the lyrics by changing “Christmas” to “Ghostmas”.

“Did you get everything you wanted for Ghostmas, min älskling?” he murmured to his beloved as she made herself comfortable in his arms and rested her head on his upper chest. She yawned as she contemplated her response, and then lifted her head slightly to look up at her ghoul. “I already had everything I wanted, Omega,” she murmured to him. “You.” He kissed her forehead and squeezed her a little tighter.

She sighed contentedly with a little smile on her face, her heart bursting with love for the demon from hell beside her, and then drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Ghostmas to all, and to all, a good night!


End file.
